Sweets For My Sweet
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Madame Mayor catches the Sherrif eating candy at work. Swan Queen. Ruby makes a guest appearance.


_Title: Sweets For My Sweet_

_Pairing: Swan Queen_

_Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP eating small candies (skittles or something like that) out of a bag. Suddenly, they kiss Person B, passing the candies into their mouth. They take turns until the whole bag is empty._

_Notes: Another attempt at fluff. This may be OOC. I apologize._

xoxo

The Savior strolls through the streets of Storybrooke, a radiant grin on her face. She's positively beaming, and, dare I say it, she's even skipping. A few heads have turned her way more than once, the fairytale characters sporting identical incredulous looks. Some have opted to openly call her out on her odd behavior, but she just shrugs them off. She's off to cloud nine, and nothing, absolutely nothing, can bring her down.

"Miss Swan."

Unless, of course, they're the magically proficient Evil Queen turned anal-retentive town mayor Regina Mills. The click-clacking of heels on the cement, the whiff of that incredibly expensive perfume, the sight of the sharp power suit, the slick raven hair that frames the petite and perfectly angled face, the red hot lipstick tainted lips pressed to a hard line, the pointed dark mesmerizing eyes, and the voice that is literally oral sex is what perfectly delivers the one of a kind, welcome the fuck back slap that knocks Emma straight out of her cloud.

"Madame Mayor," the Sheriff greets in the same cold and distant voice that they reserve only for each other. It's the kind of voice that makes the hair in the back of her neck rise in anticipation of a verbal, or the once in a blue moon physical, smack down that will undoubtfully come next. She will even bet her precious red leather jacket that most of Storybrooke had just held their breath in anticipation of whatever venom Regina will conjure up in retort.

And when the brunette in front of her softens her gaze and averts her eyes, Emma can swear that she hears the gasps. The mayor is quick to recover though, and when she turns back to Emma, her eyes burn with the familiar intensity. Emma's stomach coils at the sight. "I'm not mayor anymore, Sheriff. I suppose I had overestimated your abilities to comprehend the most minute changes."

Minute changes? Emma's jaw drops to the sidewalk. "Yeah," she scoffs. "The mayor of Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years is suddenly not mayor anymore. Yep. That's totally a minute change."

Dark eyes roll at her comment. "There are bigger matters. I _am_ the Evil Queen, am I not?" The way her lips curl up into a smirk, her canines shining dangerously under the sun, is by far the most ferocious thing Emma Swan has ever seen in her almost three decades of living. It shoots a jet of burning liquid straight to her core.

"That you are," Emma humours. "And I'm the Savior." She huffs her chest out and gives the ex-mayor a taunting grin.

The brunette's response is a quick step forward, effectively destroying the idea of personal space. She smirks, treating Emma to a wonderful view of perfectly aligned teeth. "That you are," Regina purrs directly into the blonde's ear. "And you know what else you are, Miss Swan?"

Emma gulps, her eyes blown. "What?" she barely whispers, her throat suddenly feeling scratchy. She knows that whatever will come out of the brunette's lips would make her come undone.

"You're mine, Emma."

God, sometimes she hates being right all the time.

xoxo

As per usual, the Sheriff department is awfully quiet. Ruby is out on a cat stuck on a tree mission, and knowing the wolf girl the way she does, Ruby won't be back until far later that afternoon. Emma smiles mischievously to herself, knowing that she can finally do what she's wanted to do for a long time now that she's alone.

She scans around the office, and seeing that the coast is still clear, she reaches for her drawer. "Sweet other of monkey milks," she breathes out as she pulls the still unopened packet of Skittles from the draw. The rainbow is calling to her, and now she can soothe her craving without having to share with a ravenous Skittles-stealing wolf. She rips the packet carefully, running her eyes around the perimeter again as if the sound of the packet opening can call the wolf back to the station. She doesn't doubt it one second, so she wastes no time in popping a blue candy into her mouth, savoring the sweetness of the treat.

She's at her fourth candy - a green this time - when she hears the clickety-clackety of heels and shiver runs down her spine. A huge, goofy grin finds solace in her face as the brunette reveals herself at the door of the office. A brow arches up as dark eyes take in the sight of the blonde who has her feet propped up in the table and hand buried in a packet of candy.

"Well, well, Sheriff Swan. I see you're procrastinating on doing the paperwork again." Regina eyes the two stacks of paperwork that Emma subtly pushes to the side.

"Hey," Emma calls out, a petulant pout on her lips. "You're not mayor anymore. You shouldn't care if I do paperwork."

"Yes, that is true," Regina murmurs. "But I do care about your eating habits. I hope you aren't teaching my son such tasteless manners."

"Tasteless," Emma feels the word out in her lips. She grins and grabs a piece of purple candy to pop into her mouth. She doesn't eat it, instead lets it lay on her tongue. "I have Skittles in my mouth," she says with a cheeky grin and raised brows. "Want to taste the rainbow?"

Regina rolls her eyes, looking every bit a predator. She stalks over to the Sheriff, who sits up and suddenly looks as though she wants to apologize profousely. The Evil Queen doesn't give her a chance as she captures those lips in her own, hands resting on the blonde's cheek and neck. Emma groans into the suddeness of the kiss, and Regina takes this chance to pry Emma's lips open with her tongue. She grins before finally pulling away, leaving a dazed blonde in her wake. Regina chews the transported candy and inwardly cringes. She's always hated sweets.

But Emma, on the other hand, looks like she had just seen a miracle. Her eyes are wide and her fingers find her lips, wondering just when in the kiss Regina had taken the candy.

Seeing the blonde's reaction, Regina smirks. She takes the packet away from the Sheriff's hands and pulls out a candy, which she pops into her mouth in the same manner Emma had done before. She arches a challenging brow to the blonde as she takes a seat on the mahogany table. Emma is quick to take up the challenge.

They kiss again, this time with Emma coming victorious with the candy. She swallows it and quickly swoops in for another kiss without the barrier of the sweets. She lets her tongue trace the inside the ex-mayor's mouth, carefully memorizing every delicious detail. It's moments like these that Emma loves her life.

They pull apart, breathless. Regina takes the initiative again, popping another candy into her mouth. She still hates the damn sweetness, but she's so desperate for that taste that is so undeniably Emma that it embarrasses her. Thankfully, the emotion doesn't have time to surface as Emma swoops in for the kill once more, initiating another round of hot lip-locking.

It's the sound of the door slamming open that rips the two of them apart. They fluster to fix their clothes and hair to at least a presentable image before whoever it is comes inside the Sheriff's office.

Ruby rushes in, eyes already locked on to the packet clutched in Regina's grip. She stalks over them, paying no mind to the still ruffled hair and crinkled clothes, having only eyes for the promise of sweets. She rips the packet from the Evil Queen's hold and lets out a pitiful whine when she realizes that it holds no more colourful candy.

"I heard someone opening a Skittles pack," Ruby whines. "But now it's gone." She sends a glare Emma's way, knowing full well that only the blonde could have sweets.

Despite herself, Regina's lips are tugged up into a geeky grin. "Come now, Deputy," she says in what Emma can only call 'her soothing voice'. "I'm sure Belle will have some for you later."

Emma almost laughs when she sees Regina typing into her phone when Ruby looks away to throw the empty packet into the trash, no doubt informing the librarian of her new mission. Emma grins as Regina ushers Ruby out with a glance over her shoulder to shoot a wink to the blonde.

Emma settles back onto her seat and makes sure that she sees both brunettes leave the station before reaching into her draw to pick up a ziploc bag. She swipes it open and grins at the M&amp;Ms inside. She knows Ruby will smell the chocolate, but she's certain that Regina can distract the wolf enough to let Emma have her time alone with her cavity-inducing treats. She pops a chocolate into her mouth and leans back on her chair.

God, sometimes she hates being right all the time.

xoxo

_Afternote: Ruby and Regina will always have a certain kind of friendship in my mind._


End file.
